1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to three-dimensional (3D) image animation systems and methods, and more particularly, to systems and methods for personalization of background media content.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most intriguing and difficult problems in computer graphics is the creation of life-like human models and the photorealistic animation of those human models. Human head models, or avatars, are becoming increasingly more prevalent in a wide variety of applications, including computer gaming, video gaming, and film making.
One technique for creating a digital human face model requires the conforming of a two-dimensional image (e.g., a photograph) of an individual to a single generic head model. This technique often results in a distorted image that varies substantially from the individual's actual head proportions.
Another technique for generating human face models uses a triangulation system for projecting beams of laser light onto an individual's face. This technique collects the reflection information from a different location relative to the light source and then determines the coordinates of the point or points of reflection by triangulation. The accuracy of this technique may be high for reproducing a life-like model, but such systems can be prohibitively expensive for most consumers.
As can be seen, these and other model-generation techniques, have significant drawbacks in that (i) they do not accurately reproduce a model of a user's head, (ii) they can require substantial knowledge to operate, and/or (iii) they are not applicable in many applications in which the average consumer desires them.